The Talk
by Bandbabe
Summary: Fiona smiled at Adam. "Come," she gestured towards the couch. "I promise, it's nothing bad." — One-shot; Fiona/Adam paring; Prequel to "Morning After".


"The Talk"

Summary: Fiona smiled at Adam. "Come," she gestured towards the couch. "I promise, it's nothing bad." — One-shot; Fiona/Adam paring; Prequel to "Morning After".

Author's Note: Another one-shot/drabble! Wrote this last night. It's set in April of Adam and Fiona's Spring semester.

Author's Note #2: This is a follow up to "Crossed My Mind". Occurs before "Morning After"!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Degrassi!

* * *

-oOo-

The past few days she thought a lot about what Holly J said. If she was thinking about it, and he was thinking about it, then they should be able to discuss this together. It wasn't prudent to ignore the elephant in the room, even if starting the conversation would be awkward. At the moment they were alone in her condo. '_There's no time like the present_,' she figured.

Fiona took a deep breath. "Adam, we should talk."

Adam paused behind the counter and finally looked up. His hands were still on the newly opened Barbeque chips. They stared at each other for a few moments.

He cleared his throat. "I'll leave these here?" he questioned.

Fiona smiled at him. "Come," she gestured towards the couch. "I promise, it's nothing bad."

He followed her to the couch already feeling like a ball of nerves. '_We should talk?_' he repeated in his head. That line never turned out well.

They sat side by side. Fiona was turned toward him. Adam's body was angled towards her, but he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He rested his head in his hands and gave her sideways glance, wordlessly biding her to begin.

Fiona studied him. Clearly he was worried about what she was going to say. This was not a good start. She moved closer to him, "Come here."

He sat up straight and turned to face her fully. He looked into her eyes with a quizzical expression. Fiona leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Adam eagerly kissed her back, delighted at this turn of events. After a long moment he began to pull back. To his surprise she deepened the kiss. Their tongues met, and whatever nervousness he had felt melted away as they continued this dance together.

Several minutes later they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Adam gave her a relaxed grin as he looked at her with amazement in his eyes. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve that, but he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Fiona was amused and happy to see his change in demeanor. Seeing her affect on him always made her smile. He lifted her spirits in a similar manner. Whenever she was upset or feeling down, just thinking of Adam always made her smile.

"Ready to talk?" she asked with a knowing look.

He stiffened slightly, but quickly reminded himself to relax. Fiona had already told him it wasn't bad news and after the kisses they shared, he was fairly certain that she wasn't going to break up with him. "Sure," he told her.

Fiona took another deep breath. "I like doing that."

He smiled, "I like doing that too." He wasn't sure where she was going with this conversation, but he was going to be open with how he felt about her.

She shyly laughed as she gathered courage to press on. "Sometimes it's hard to pull back," she admitted.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I wouldn't change anything, Fiona," he assured her.

She smiled at him. It made her immeasurably happy that Adam respected her and her boundaries. She hadn't had many boyfriends, but the few guys she was involved with had all pushed for more than she was ready for. It made her uncomfortable and the compromises she made in the past left her feeling used.

Adam wasn't like that. When he said he didn't mind waiting, he meant it. Knowing that he wanted to be with her for who she was, and not how she looked or what he could get from her, moved her beyond words. For the first time sex was something she wanted to do because she desired it, not something a boyfriend pressured her for because he wanted it.

"Do you ever wish we continued?" she asked. She studied him closely. She saw a hint of desire in his eyes before he looked away.

"Uh, no. Of course not," he told her.

Fiona smirked. "Never?" He shifted uncomfortably.

"Um, well… maybe a few times—but I'm fine with the way things are," he said quickly. He took her hands in his. "Really, things are great between us. I wouldn't… I wouldn't want to do anything that you didn't want to. You know that, right?"

"Of course," she mirrored his earlier response. "But," she paused and looked into his eyes. He was hanging onto her every word. "Sometimes I want to."

He blinked several times as he took in the meaning of what she said. "You mean…" he trailed off.

"Sometimes I want to continue," she told him. "Do you ever think about it?"

Adam snorted. She looked at him amused. Not quite trusting himself to words, he nodded.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

He felt sheepish, but he needed to know. "Just to clarify, you're talking about sleeping… with me?"

She nodded. Adam had to remind himself to breathe. "Wow," he said.

"Not at this moment. I mean, sometime down the road," Fiona explained.

"Right," Adam readily affirmed.

"When we're both ready," she added.

He grinned at her and stood up. She gave him a quizzical look as he started to pace back and forth, right before the couch.

"I'm just checking," he said.

She arched an eyebrow. "Checking what exactly? That your legs still work?" she quipped.

He laughed. "No. Just making sure this isn't a dream and I'll wake up with thirty minutes to head to school."

Fiona leaned back on the couch. "You had this talk before?" she teased him.

He shrugged. "Once or twice in my dreams," he joked.

She reached forward and tugged on his hand. He took the hint and rejoined her on the couch. This time their whole sides were touching. He snaked an arm around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were glad to be on the same page about this.

.

-FIN-

* * *

A/N: Slowly filling in the blanks between "You Don't Want Me" and "Morning After" :D

If you want to read Holly J and Fiona's talk check out "Crossed My Mind".

Hope you guys enjoyed this! Looking forward to Umbrella pt 2 tonight! Woo hoo!


End file.
